We never go out of Style
by Heibi
Summary: Quand on reboot le bal de Noël, on se rend compte qu'Hermione accompagne Harry pour la danse d'ouverture, notée par le jury du Tournoi. Problème un ? Chaque cavalière danse tour à tour avec les autres garçons. Problème deux ? Malefoy accompagne Fleur. Parce que j'en ai marre des bals où Malefoy est subjugée par Hermione/la console. ATTENTION HORS COLLECTION vous êtes prévenus ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _ **Parce que j'en ai marre** des histoires de bal de Noël où Malefoy est subjugée par Hermione et va la consoler quand elle se dispute avec Ron._

 _Si on doit rebooter REELLEMENT le bal de fin d'année, que diriez-vous d'être encore plus créatif ?_

 _Attention ! C'est un Two-Shot **HORS COLLECTION**_

 _Enjoy !_

 _Heibi_

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf l'histoire bien sûr. Les passages en italiques sont réellement tirés du livre.

 _._

.

.

 **We never go out of style**

(Nous ne serons jamais démodés)

.

.

Partie 1/2

.

.

 __ C'est une tradition, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton ferme. Vous êtes un champion de Poudlard et vous allez faire ce que l'on attend de vous en tant que représentant de l'école. Alors, débrouillez-vous pour avoir une partenaire, Potter._

 __ Mais… Je ne…_

 __ Vous m'avez entendue, Potter ? coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique._

Harry aurait volontiers préféré affronter une nouvelle fois le Magyar à Pointes que se retrouver dans cette situation. Ce qui devait être un simple bal se transformait en un parcours du combattant qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir finir.

_ Bon, allez, avait dit Ron qui l'avait attendu à la fin du cours, on sort de là, on se trouve une partenaire pour le bal, et c'est fini !

Mais il avait vite déchanté par la suite. Partout où ils allaient, Harry voyait des garçons proposer à des filles de les accompagner de manière si aisé qu'il en ressentait de la jalousie. Si seulement Cho n'était pas tout le temps entourée d'une dizaine de filles qui gloussaient bêtement lorsqu'il faisait seulement mine de l'approcher… Si seulement c'était aussi facile pour lui.

_ Voyons, Harry, plusieurs filles t'ont déjà demandé de les accompagner au bal, avait répliqué Hermione, un soir dans la salle commune. McGonagall a bien spécifié…

_ Je _sais_ ce que McGonagall a dit, Hermione, coupa Harry, exaspéré.

Il froissa un parchemin où il avait commencé à rédiger son devoir d'histoire de la magie et le jeta nerveusement dans le feu. Hermione retint un soupir.

_ Harry, dit-elle avec un ton patient, ou tu demandes à Cho de t'accompagner avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le lui demande, ou bien tu acceptes quand une autre fille te le propose. Mais dans tous les cas tu _dois_ te trouver quelqu'un pour le bal.

Le quatrième champion de Poudlard se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le portrait pivota soudain, laissant apparaître un Ron essoufflé.

_ Harry il faut absolument que tu te trouves une bonne cavalière, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant à côté de lui.

_ Ron, si toi aussi tu viens me…

_ Non, non, tu n'as pas compris ! le coupa Ron.

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'une personne malveillante ne les surveille. Il reprit dans un chuchotement :

_ J'ai entendu McGonagall parler avec Dumbledore. Non seulement les champions doivent ouvrir leur bal, mais en plus leurs performances seront jugées et leur rapportera des points avant la deuxième tâche.

_ Quoi ?! bondit Hermione en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Harry retint un juron, alors que son amie continuait à s'indigner :

_ Mais Harry n'a pas encore résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rajouter une nouvelle épreuve !

_ Va dire ça à Karkaroff, répondit Ron. Il est déjà en train de sonder toutes les élèves pour trouver la meilleure partenaire à Krum.

Harry se doutait bien que Madame Maxime en faisait de même pour Fleur.

_ Ça change tout dans ce cas, réfléchit Hermione. Il te faut trouver une cavalière qui puisse danser. Voyons…, je crois que Parvati est une bonne danseuse…

_ Parvati va déjà au bal avec Seamus, indiqua Ron en avalant un Chocogrenouille.

_ C'est déjà assez compliqué de trouver une cavalière pour le bal, soupira Harry. Alors trouver une bonne danseuse est au-dessus de mes forces.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Hermione en se levant. Tu as juste besoin de t'entraîner. Je vais à la bibliothèque voir s'ils ont des ouvrages sur le bal de Noël. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui pourra nous aider à nous entraîner.

_ Nous entraîner ? répéta Ron.

_ On ne pourrait pas laisser tomber ? proposa Harry vainement.

_ Il n'en est pas question ! protesta Hermione. Tant que tu n'as pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf, chaque petit point d'avance est vital !

Et avant que le quatrième champion ne puisse protester, elle avait disparu par le trou du portrait. Harry s'enfonça la tête dans un coussin pendant que Ron commentait :

_ Cette fille a _le don_ de me donner le tournis...

.

.

.

Hermione n'avait trouvé que de vieux exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à propos des anciens champions ayant gagné au Bal de Noël et elle avait dû se rabattre sur la section des livres consacré à l'étude des Moldus pour trouver quelques ouvrages sur la danse.

Plongée dans ses pages, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

_ Bonjourrr, Herrrmion Grrrrangerrr, dit une voix grave teintée d'un fort accent.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux et se trouva face à un visage maussade dans un uniforme de Durmstrang : c'était Viktor Krum. Elle ne put contenir sa surprise en se levant brusquement, provoquant de plus belles les gloussements et les moqueries des filles faisant partie de son fan-club.

_ Euh, hésita bêtement Hermione, ne sachant trop quoi dire, Bonjour ?

Il semblait un peu nerveux, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, et tentait de trouver les bons mots pour lui parler. Hermione aurait bien aimer l'encourager, mais elle se sentait encore plus maladroite que lui, étant encore sous le choc de cette interpellation venue de nulle part. Que lui voulait-il exactement ?

_ Je voulais savoirrrr…, commença Krum.

Il secoua la tête et reprit :

_ Pourrr le bal de…

_ Ah, Viktor, te voilà !

La voix sinistre de Karkaroff les fit sursauter tous les deux. Lorsque le directeur de Durmstrang vit qu'il parlait à Hermione, son sourire s'effaça légèrement, puis il reprit d'une voix plus assurée en prenant son champion par l'épaule :

_ Je voulais te présenter ta cavalière. Une danseuse exceptionnelle m'a-t-on dit. Viens avec moi.

_ Mais…

_ Allons allons, coupa Karkaroff d'un ton faussement léger en accentuant la pression sur l'épaule de Krum. Tu ne voudrais pas déranger cette jeune fille pendant qu'elle étudie n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione soutint le regard de Karkaroff. Le directeur faisait évidemment tout pour avantager son champion et n'aimait pas le voir traîner avec une élève de Poudlard. Ce ne fut que quand ils partirent qu'elle se rendit compte que Krum avait failli lui demander d'aller au bal. La nouvelle la mit sous le choc : elle ne savait même pas comment elle devait le prendre. Si Karkaroff n'était pas venu, qu'aurait-elle répondu ?

Mais voir que même le directeur de Durmstrang ne laissait pas son champion le choix de sa partenaire de bal prouvait à Hermione une chose : la compétition allait être rude et il lui faudrait tout faire pour aider Harry.

.

.

.

_ Cho y va avec Cédric ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.

Harry était bien trop abattu pour répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. A son plus grand agacement, Hermione préféra se montrer pragmatique plutôt que compatissante

_ Eh bien dis-toi que c'est une bonne chose : Cho n'est pas vraiment une bonne danseuse et elle va handicaper Cédric plus qu'autre chose. Ça peut être un avantage pour toi.

_ Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter deux secondes de penser à cette fichue compétition ?

_ Non ! s'entêta la Gryffondor. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas résolu l'énigme de l'œuf. N'oublie pas qu'il ne te restera plus beaucoup de temps pour te préparer à la seconde tâche.

Mais l'argument n'avait pas vraiment fait mouche pour Harry, dont les pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Cho.

_ En attendant, tu dois continuer à t'entraîner.

Harry n'était pas très motivé pour cette épreuve du bal, mais lorsqu'on avait Hermione comme meilleure amie, il fallait s'attendre à se faire harceler jusqu'à donner le meilleur de soi-même. Soupirant, il lui prit donc la main et, comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la semaine, il répéta avec elle les pas de danse.

Même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sortilèges ou de potions, Hermione apprenait très vite, alors que lui avait beaucoup de mal. En quelques heures, elle enchaînait les pas comme si elle les avait appris toute sa vie.

_ N'oublie pas, lorsque tu as fini de me faire tournoyer, tu dois faire vite pour rattraper Ginny qui va venir par ta gauche, d'accord ?

_ Je ne comprends pas quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une bonne partenaire de danse si nous allons danser avec toutes les cavalières des champions, fit remarquer Harry.

En effet, il avait appris qu'il allait y avoir une rotation pendant le bal où il danserait successivement avec toutes les cavalières des champions. D'une certaine façon, il avait été plutôt content de cette nouvelle : au moins, il danserait un peu avec Cho.

_ Concentre-toi Harry, dit Hermione. On essaie encore une fois, à gauche…non, ma gauche…

Harry était concentré sur ses pieds alors qu'Hermione se déplaçait de manière fluide et gracieuse. Elle tournoya et le lâcha alors qu'Harry dansait avec Ginny. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, soupira et dit :

_ Hermione, tu as rapidement appris les pas de danse. Tu devrais aller au bal avec Harry.

_ Quoi ? Non, Harry doit y aller avec une bonne cavalière. Quand il en aura trouvé une…

_ S'il te plaît Hermione, soupira Harry, c'est assez difficile de se trouver une cavalière, alors une bonne danseuse… tu as appris tous les pas en à peine quelques jours ! Tu es la personne la plus douée que je connaisse.

_ Eh bien, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione, flattée, mais…

_ Le bal est dans quelques jours et je dois continuer à m'entraîner, murmura précipitamment son ami. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider.

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais capitula :

_ D'accord ! J'irai avec toi au bal et nous danserons ensemble pour l'ouverture. Mais alors tu dois continuer à t'entraîner.

Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids et reprit les pas de danse avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

.

.

.

_ Tu progresses tout de même, l'encouragea Hermione. Mais tu dois être moins concentré sur tes pieds pour que ce soit plus naturel.

_ Facile à dire pour toi, répondit Harry. Si tu avais été la championne de Poudlard, tu aurais remporté l'épreuve sans aucune difficulté.

Comme prévu, l'argument fit sourire Hermione. Ils sortaient de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner et se dirigeaient vers le hall d'entrée quand ils virent que tous les élèves regardaient dans la même direction. Ou plutôt vers la même personne.

_ Ce ne serait pas Ron là-bas ? fit Hermione d'un ton perplexe.

Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement et s'aperçurent que leur ami roux était tout rouge et juste en face de Fleur Delacour qui lui disait d'une voix quelque peu offensée :

_ Ne vois-tu donc pas que je suis en pleine conversation ? Moi qui croyait que les Anglais étaient des gentlemens.

Cédric Diggory était à côté d'elle et ne savait pas trop quoi dire, semblait reprendre ses esprits peu à peu maintenant que le charme de Fleur, en partie vélane, ne faisait plus effet. Ron, en revanche, avait l'air d'avoir subi un sortilège de Confusion.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

_ Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? s'écria Ron à Fleur devant tout le monde.

La demande choqua la jeune championne de Beauxbâtons qui ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Tout autour retentit des sifflets, sans compter les quolibets des Serpentards à proximité.

_ Mais quel manque de tact ! commenta une fille de Beauxbâtons en s'éloignant avec son amie d'un air hautain.

Fleur regarda Ron avec un mépris mêlé de pitié avant que ses amies ne l'entraînent loin de ce dernier, le fixant comme s'il n'était qu'un ver de terre.

_ Non mais vraiment, siffla Hermione entre ses deux assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Peu désireux de laisser son meilleur ami dans cette situation, Harry se rapprocha de Ron et lui prit le bras :

_ Tout va bien, Ron, partons d'ici.

Sans tenir compte des rires autour d'eux, il tenta d'entraîner Ron qui semblait encore un peu dans les vapes.

_ Ne gâche pas le spectacle, Potter ! dit une voix traînante derrière Harry.

Draco Malefoy et sa bande se rapprochèrent en même temps qu'Hermione. Il était hilare.

_ Ne les écoute pas, dit Hermione à Ron.

Hermione tapota l'épaule de Ron, mais Pansy rajouta d'un ton moqueur :

_ C'est à croire que tu as le cerveau abîmé, Weasley, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave.

_ Moi qui pensait que tout le château était déjà au courant, rajouta Malefoy.

_ De quoi tu parles ? répliqua Harry sur un ton de défi.

_ Ignore-les, lui dit Hermione en entraînant Ron vers les escaliers.

_ C'est Draco qui va au bal avec Delacour, railla Pansy.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Harry. C'est impossible.

Hermione était tout aussi choquée. Fleur était certes agaçante, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la championne de Beauxbâtons puisse tomber bas au point d'aller au bal avec un idiot comme Malefoy. Ce dernier paraissait ravi de leurs réactions.

_ Et oui, que veux-tu, Potter ? Je ne prends que le meilleur, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme Potter qui se fait accompagner par une espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe aux dents de lapin. En même temps, qui d'autre voudrait aller au bal avec _ça_ ?

Harry fut sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione agita la main en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Malefoy et lança :

 __ Bonjour, professeur Maugrey !_

 _Malefoy devint livide. Il fit un bond en arrière, jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui pour voir où était Maugrey, mais celui-ci n'était pas là._

 __ Tu m'as l'air d'une petite fouine très nerveuse, Malefoy ! dit Hermione d'un ton cinglant._

Et elle tourna les talons en compagnie d'Harry et Ron en riant. Malefoy, furieux, lança :

_ J'ai hâte de te voir te vautrer sur le sol, Potter !

Bien qu'Harry et Hermione aient conclu que Malefoy avait menti en ne cherchant qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils avaient eu tort. En effet, Malefoy avait pris soin à ce que tout le château sache qu'il allait au bal avec Fleur Delacour. Il avait répandu la rumeur selon laquelle cette dernière l'aurait supplié et que, de bon cœur et quelque peu lassé, il aurait fini par accepter sa demande. Harry, Ron et Hermione était sûrs qu'il s'agissait plutôt du contraire.

_ Mais comment est-ce que Fleur a pu accepter un tel goujat ? se demandait Hermione.

_ Malefoy est peut-être un sale bonhomme, répondit Neville, mais il a reçu une excellente éducation de son père pour briller avec les sociétés d'élite. C'est un très bon danseur.

_ Ils ne sont pas très assortis, ceci dit, fit remarquer Ginny. Fleur est beaucoup plus âgée et beaucoup plus grande.

_ Et elle n'est pas une ignoble fouine de bas étage, grommela Ron.

Depuis sa récente humiliation, il était pris d'une paranoïa qui le faisait bondir se cacher derrière Harry ou Hermione dès qu'une fille vêtue d'un uniforme de Beauxbâtons surgissait au bout d'un couloir.

_ N'y pensons plus, décida Hermione en se levant. Il nous faut nous préparer.

Elle se rendait compte qu'il lui faudrait inévitablement danser avec Malefoy, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement…Le Serpentard ferait certainement tout pour la ridiculiser elle et Harry. Et elle ferait tout pour que son ami gagne la compétition. Ils seraient le meilleur duo de danse du bal, elle en était certaine.

.

.

 _Et voilà l'entrée en matière. On se retrouve bientôt pour la fin de ce petit interlude !_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

 _Heibi_

.

.


	2. ANNONCE

.

.

.

Suite et fin de la fanfiction disponible sur le site Archive Of Our Own

.

.

 **A compter du 10 Février 2017**

L'intégralité de toutes mes fanfictions sera disponible sur le site **Archive Of Our Own** (dit AO3

 **Username: PetitePirate)**

/users/PetitePirate/works

/users/PetitePirate/works

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
